Telephone systems that generally provide two-way voice communications are well known and form a central part of modern telecommunications. However, a conventional telephone system may have a number of limitations.
For example, a typical telephone line in a home or business environment is capable of communicating only one distinct voice communication (or telephone call) at a time. Therefore, to initiate another separate voice communication by a user operating a telephone connected to the telephone line, the current voice communication must end prior to initiating the next desired voice communication to a different destination.
Another limitation is that a conventional telephone system is generally isolated from other communication devices (e.g., a computer system or network) that may be found in a home or business environment. Consequently, the telephone system may offer limited flexibility or functionality. Furthermore, the telephone system represents an additional separate cost that is incurred in addition to any costs associated with other communication systems (e.g., a computer network or network connection, such as the Internet) that are located in the home or office with the telephone. As a result, there is a need for improved communication techniques related to the telephone and/or other communication mediums.